The Children of Earth
The Children of Earth was a science fiction game by Mosher. Set in the twenty-second century, it was premised on the survivors of an omnicidal world war that fled to an alien planet in a bid to rebuild civilization. It ran for roughly a month and a half before Mosher ultimately abandoned it during the third update. Gameplay The game began in the year 2109 with each turn representing a five-year span. The map was an unnamed planet of original design; it was described as Earth-like in terms of character and biosphere, but further details were ostensibly left to player development. It was not subdivided into provinces and featured river overlays. Players joined by providing a faction name, primary settlement and initial claimed territory, originating country/organization, government and political factions, basic colonization equipment and "unique technology", traits, and initial Slider settings (see below). Statistics Sliders General national statistics were tracked by "sliders" that were basically quantitative rankings of several sectors. Different sectors interacted in different ways; there was no "hard" currency and player orders were conducted through a combination of roleplay and assigning Slider points to relevant projects. Points could be traded directly between players. At game's start, players distributed 25 points between each field to determine their initial proficiencies: * Agricultural — Aggregate food output; each point supported 1 Population point, meaning surplus production allowed for growth. * Industrial — Manufacturing capacity. One of the primary investment sources for increasing other fields; could be invested back into itself. * Economic — Creation, transfer, and management of money. Inter-player trade required both parties to allocate half the total quantity of goods exchanged as Economic points. * Cultural — Arts, culture, and general investment in public spirit. Unlike other fields this was increased nigh-exclusively through in-game roleplay, though RP-averse players could negotiate alternative methods with the game moderator. * Military — Aggregate strength of the armed forces, funded in part by Population. * Medical — Health infrastructure, important for screening against alien pathogens. * Scientific — Aggregate scientific expertise versus rival countries. Alongside Industry, one of the primary sources for investment into other fields. * Luxuries — Consumer goods used to improve population happiness. Effective at a ratio of 1 Lux:1 Pop. * Population — The total number of colonists in the country, capped by Agriculture. 1 Pop represented 1000 people at an equal ratio of men to women. Stability National Unity was tracked on a scale from 100 to -100, influenced through roleplay, starting traits, Culture level, and special projects. Its exact consequences were modified by the scantly-explained Dissent stat, ranging from general emigration, to secessionist movements, to armed rebellion. Military War was "not a focus" of the game and not elaborated in detail. Direct military action required a combination of Military, Population and Agricultural points, with combat conducted through analysis of rival strength, terrain effects, and player-submitted war plans. Exploration and special projects Mosher emphasized free-form exploration as the primary goal of the game, with players conducting research expeditions to uncover the world's details. Formal expeditions required at least one each of Agricultural, Economic, Military, Medical and Population points. Additionally, players could opt to develop theoretically anything they wanted by submitting a project plan to the GM, who would determine cost and effect. Such projects would provide significant benefits, with larger investments increasing effectiveness. External links * Children of Earth game thread Category:Science fiction games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:Children of Earth